Collision of Two Worlds
by Wong-Shi-Tong
Summary: Long ago the Kyuubi was banished before it was sealed away. Now the ones who banished it need its help before it is to late. My first fic so all types of criticism are appreciated.
1. Prologue: Of Spirits and Demons

This story is going to be a crossover between Naruto and Avatar (yeah yeah know its

Been done before but I wanna do it)

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Avatar or Naruto.

'Thinking' **"KYUUBI"** "Talking"

This is just the Prologue and I will update as soon as I get some reviews so tell me if you like it and ill update.

_**Prologue: Of Spirits and Demons**_

_Long ago there were many spirits that lived in what we call the Spirit World. Some were_

_breathtakingly powerful and awesome. There was Tui and La push and pull Spirits of the_

_Moon and Ocean, the Spirit of the Earth, The Spirit of Fire, and the Spirit of Air. There_

_are also ancient spirits such as Enma the Ape spirit, Koh the Face stealer, Hei-Bei the_

_Black and White Spirit, and the Spirit of Knowledge Wong Shi Tong or "He Who Knows_

_10,000 Things". All were powerful but none were as powerful as The Nine-Tailed Fox or_

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune who was extremely powerful and could crush mountains or_

_create tsunamis with one of his massive tails. Some of these spirits forsaking their own_

_immortality crossed over into the mortal realm such as Wong Shi Tong who built a_

_massive library and filled it with thousands of books for all to read, Hei-Bei settled into_

_the forest and kept watch over it, and Enma and Koh had decided that they would remain_

_in the Spirit Realm. Also among these spirits were the Spirits of the Moon and Ocean, the_

_Spirit of the Earth, Fire, and Air. When they crossed over they blessed the humans with_

_gifts such as the ability to bend the elements to their will. But it was decided that a person_

_could only learn the element they were born into and from there sprung the Four Nations._

_These nations soon began a battle for dominance so it was decided that there would be a_

_master of the Four Elements an Avatar that would keep the balance and the peace and_

_would also be the bridge between the worlds. However when the spirits crossed over the_

_Kyuubi watched with little interest as these events took place claiming that they were_

_fools for forsaking their immortality to live with humans. He continued to watch for years_

_but only one thing ever caught his interest in the mortal world and that was the Avatar the_

_master of the four elements. He saw how strong he was (for a human that is) and always_

_kept an eye on the so-called bridge between the worlds and master of the elements_

_noticing how he always became stronger. Years passed and for the Kyuubi it was merely_

_the blink of an eye. But one day he became outraged the Avatar this so called human had_

_become just as powerful as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and he would not stand for a_

_human being stronger than he was so he set out and made his way into the mortal world_

_to destroy the Avatar. This however would disrupt the balance so the past Avatars using_

_their powers banished him to another realm. In his rage his tails lashed out striking the _

_forest and destroying everything around him and he roared out **"I WILL HAVE MY **_

_**REVENGE."** Though he said this he would reside for an eternity never_

_to return to the world he came from ever again._


	2. Chap2: Sealing of a Demon

Crossover between Naruto and Avatar

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar though I wish I did.

"Talking" _'Thinking'_ **"KYUUBI"**

Also I need someone to read my stories before I put them out so somebody please contact me as soon as possible. I decided that I will update because of how many people actually viewed my story but next time to all those people who viewed my story please review it I wanna hear what you have to say whether it's good or bad. Also Avatar will come soon but now it's Naruto. Well here I go on with the show. (Hey that rhymed…OH NO I'm speaking in rhymes somebody kill me plz)

_**Last Time**_

_In his rage his tails lashed out striking the forest and destroying everything around him _

_and he roared out **"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE." **Though he said this he would _

_reside for an eternity never to return to the world he came from ever again._

**Chapter 2: Sealing of a Demon**

The Kyuubi settled down and decided that this would be his new domain whether he

liked it or not. He stayed in a cave far from any types of civilization, but always kept a

look out for humans and what was going on in the world. Though he was powerful and

most likely stronger than any human in any world, he kept constant watch for now he had

a weakness. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune was no longer immortal and could be killed

whether he liked it or not. He watched the humans as the years went by and laughed at all

the calamities that fell upon them such as the great wars that took place. He also noticed

that these humans had strange abilities that were not unlike the ones the spirits had

blessed the humans with, but with the way these humans used their powers they seemed

to be just as powerful if not more so than the mortals in the other world. Many years had

passed and one event had startled him greatly as he was watching the moon at night and

noticed that it was a full moon, **_'The moon is so beautiful tonight'_ **he thoughtbut

as he watched the moon he noticed that all of a sudden the moon turned blood red and

cast red light over everything **_'That can only mean that the moon spirit is in _**

**_trouble I wonder what is going on in that world'_ **he became alarmed when the

moon went out completely but after a few moments the moon came back to life **_'This _**

_**can only mean that the moon spirit has died and been reborn, but it is odd **_

_**that this world was thrown off balance when the spirit died and came back **_

**_to life maybe that means that the spirits are intone to this world as well'_ **he

pondered this some more but then soon went to sleep.Over time he had started to feel as

if he was being watched because he could feel somebody's presence just outside his cave.

He would never know how right he had been. Watching the 'demon' from a distance was

a man who was masked in shadow he was tall, had long dark hair, golden eyes with slit

like pupils, and an extremely pale face that in contrast to his dark hair made it look like it

was glowing. This man was none other then one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. _'It _

_seems that it is almost time for me to make my move and then those fools of the Village of _

_Konoha shall be destroyed and I shall have my revenge on the old man.'_ He thought this

while watching the slumbering beast and plotted the destruction of the village he so

hated. "Ku ku ku this will be much more fun than I ever imagined" he said this to no one

in particular. He waited till all those who were loyal to him gathered around him. One

stepped forward from the shadows and bowed down on one knee and said "Orochimaru-

sama we are ready whenever you wish to begin the attack." "Very good Kabuto be ready

to attack on my signal and make sure you all make yourself look like Konoha-nins so

after we attack and retreat the beast shall destroy the village, now take your positions

around the cave and don't screw this up or you will regret it." He said this while smirking

and had a maniacal gleam in his eyes that made all those around him nervous and scared

for all those who were against their master and for themselves if they screwed up. They

all took their positions around the cave and made sure to transform themselves into

Konoha-nins all the while keeping themselves hidden from the demon that they were

about to attack. Orochimaru gave the signal and they all started to attack. But, even

before the first wave of kunai was thrown a pair of large red eyes snapped open and the

ground began to shake as a deep rumbling growl began to come from deep down inside

the beast. The beast stood towering high above the trees and the shinobi below. Many

cowered in fear and some fled for their lives as fast as they could. Orochimaru was

shaking as well, but not with fear but from excitement as he watched the beast in all its

awesome power, he knew that this beast could destroy the village he so utterly despised.

"Attack!" he shouted and many rushed in to attack the demon but swiftly met their end to

the Kyuubis' massive fangs and claws. Many tried to attack from behind thinking that

they could attack its blind spot but also met their end as well from one of the demons

massive tails that were lashing out in all directions and destroying everything that they

touched. Orochimaru thought that this was enough so he ordered a retreat "Quickly back

to Konoha, back to the village" he cried and all the shinobi retreated towards the Village

Hidden in the Leaves. The Kyuubi noticed that the feeble humans were retreating and

decided on what his next move should be.** _'The one that smells like snakes said _**

_**they were from the Hidden Leaf Village I think it's time I gave them a **_

**_little visit and destroy them for attacking me, after all it's all I can do to _**

_**repay the favor heh heh heh.'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Village of Konoha the Yondaime Hokage was currently working in his office, and

by now you all probably know that being the Hokage doesn't just mean you are the

strongest ninja in your village and all you do is fight and that is it, it can be the most

boring job in the world sometimes because of all the paperwork that has to be done. So

when I say he was currently hard at work I really mean that he had his head face down on

his desk and has a puddle of drool currently running and ruining all of the important

documents that he was supposed to be signing, like the new treaty that he's supposed to

be signing with Suna. One of his Anbu suddenly burst into the room and yelled "Hokage-

sama there is a large demon heading this way and it is destroying everything in its path!"

he sweatdropped as he noticed that the Hokage had not even heard him and it seemed that

his snoring had only gotten louder. _'I still don't know how you ever became Hokage _

_Arashi-sensei, you could sleep through the whole village being attacked and not know it.'_

He walked over to the desk and whacked his former sensei over the head. "OW WHAT

THE HELL WAS THAT FOR I WASN'T SLEEPING! Oh Kakashi it's you what do you

want." Kakashi sighed and took out his favorite volume of Icha Icha Paradise and calmly

retold what he had just said. "This is a serious matter assemble all the shinobi in the

village and evacuate all the civilians to the mountain shelter, Dismissed." He said this

with a solemn and serious face. "Understood" and with that and a small puff of smoke he

was gone. The Yondaime walked over to his desk and sat down _'What am I going to do _

_there's no way we'll be able to beat this thing unless I…No I don't want to do that unless _

_I have to but with how this may turn out I might have to. _

(Just a quick note I'm going to skip to the sealing quite quickly but there will be flashbacks and I'm going to be doing a time skip and sorry that I haven't shown any Avatar yet but it will be in the next chapter as this is all about the Kyuubi sealing so sorry for the delay now back to the story.)

The Kyuubi laughed as he saw the pitiful humans try and stop him from destroying their

precious village. They came in waves and they seemed to be trying to delay him but he

did not care he was having so much fun and he found it hysterical when they tried to use

their so called 'jutsus' on him. He was having so much fun until he noticed that a large

toad seemed to be heading his way and what was strange was that the toad had a human

on top of his head holding a small bundle in his arms. He turned towards the two and

heard the cheers of he shinobi below. **"You think you can stop me the Kyuubi **

**no Kitsune" **he sneered **"I'll show you just what you're dealing with" **He

charged straight at the Yondaime and his summoning Gama Bunta the Toad Boss. "Hold

him off Bunta for as long as you can!" he shouted **"OK ya little gaki I'll do my **

**best but I ain't makin' any promises." **The ground shook as the two charged at

each other and collided with earth shattering force and many trees and shinobi were sent

flying. "Alright Bunta hold him down now!" he shouted, Gama Bunta was successful in

holding the fox down but not before getting a ash running from below his left eye to the

top of his head. The Yondaime quickly flashed a long series of hand seals and right

behind him appeared the shinigami (Death God). The shinigami appeared and it was a

towering apparition that was shrouded in a white kimono, surrounded by six white

ghostly flames, a mane of white hair, two red horns, and a gloriously decorated dagger

within its maw. It stuck its hands through the Yondaimes' torso and its hands shot out

and grabbed the massive fox. It started to pull out the fox's soul with little resistance and

pulled it closer to the Yondaime and the bundle within his arms. The soul was dragged

into the body of the young baby that was in the bundle and a seal of blood began to form

and burn into the young baby's stomach. The young baby started to cry but was

comforted by the man that held him. The shinigami was now done and tore the soul from

the Yondaimes' body and Gama Bunta disappeared. When he hit the ground the

Sandaime rushed to his side and knelt down to hear what his old friend had to say. "Make

sure they see him as a hero Sarutobi, I want them to see him as a hero." "They will

Arashi, they will I promise you." As his world fell into darkness his last thoughts were '_I _

_love you my son be strong, I am sorry you have to bear this burden, but I know you will _

_be strong and know that I am always watching you and love you very much my little _

_Naruto.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright well I hope you guys liked this chapter and plz plz plz review guys to tell me if you liked it. Also there is going to b Avatar in the next chapter also I want to know if you guys want specific pairings the only ones that are permanent right now are Naruto/Hinata. Anything else is free game so plz read and review.


	3. To Many Questions

Crossover between Avatar and Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Naruto

_Dream_ "Talking" _'Thinking' _**"KYUUBI"**

OK people I'm extremely happy with all the attention this story is getting but I am still waiting for **reviews people please I'm begging you!!!!!!!**

As well I would like to apologize about not updating in awhile so please forgive me.

**ALSO NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY BORING.**

_**Last Time**_

_As his world fell into darkness his last thoughts were, 'I love you my son. Be strong. I am sorry you have to bear this burden, but I know you will be strong and know that I am always watching you. I love you very much my little Naruto.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: To Many Questions**

Aang sat there around the dying campfire along with all his friends, all except Appa, who

had been kidnapped by the Sandbenders while he was in Wong-Shi-Tong's library

finding info that could help win the war on the Fire Nation. Even though the information

could help win the war, he still regretted lying to the Great Spirit and betraying his trust.

He still wondered what ever became of the library when it was suddenly pulled into the

ground and disappeared forever. He wondered what ever had become of Professor Zei,

the kind-hearted and curious man who had decided to stay behind in the library and

remain there for an eternity. He also wondered if he was now apart of Wong-Shi-Tong's

collection and became as the old owl spirit had said "The stuffed Head of Anthropology".

So many things were going on in his mind. He had no way of figuring them out anytime

soon either. His worst fear besides not finding Appa, was that he would not be able to

stop the Fire Lord in time before Sozin's Comet came once more. He now knew

Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending, and some Firebending, though he hoped he

would not have to use it because of what he did to Katara. But in the end, Aang knew he

would have to use it in order to beat the Fire Nation. Katara was also another worry that

he had. He feared that she would get hurt and he also did not know how to express the

feelings that he had for her. He blushed when he remembered what had happened in the

cave on the way to Omashu. He blushed at the memory and shook his head of those

thoughts. He'd worry about that later, but not now, now he had to find his best friend

before it was too late. They were heading to Ba Sing Se, the last safe Earth Kingdom city

for refugees and supposedly the place where Appa was. He closed his eyes after staring at

the campfire for so long and let out a long sigh. '_I really hope that Appa's there when we _

_get to Ba Sing Se I really miss him' _he thought. He then looked around the camp to and

saw that everyone else was fast asleep. As the full moon hung high in the sky, it was

casting dancing shadows, along with the fire. It appeared as if there were creatures

moving all around the camp. Katara was fast asleep inside of her sleeping bag and so was

Toph, inside her earth tent. Sokka however, was a much different story. He was currently

asleep but his arms were trying to grab at something from his dreams. He was saying

things that were incoherent to Aang, but he picked up a few words such as "food and

meat". He smiled as he watched his friend roll around in his sleep. Aang was beginning

to become sleepy so he leaned sat back against the tree behind him and let the crackle of

the slowly dying fire and music of the night slowly drift him off to sleep. He had hoped

his sleep would be filled with pleasant dreams. He would dream alright but he didn't

know that these dreams would answer some of the questions that were swimming in his

head.

_**Aang's Dream **_

_He was standing in darkness and had no idea of where he was or what was going to _

_happen. He looked around and yelled "Hello is anyone here?!" At first he received no _

_answer, but moments later a voice came from behind him "Hello Aang. It is good to see _

_you again" Aang quickly turned around and saw standing before him, was Avatar Roku, _

_the Avatar before him. "Roku" he said as he bowed in respect. "Roku please tell me what _

_am I doing here I don't remember entering the Spirit World so what's going on please, _

_please tell me?" He said all this rather quickly and sounded like a child whining. Roku _

_chuckled at his distress "Aang please time is short but all will be explained in good time _

_listen and watch carefully." Images flashed before Aangs' eyes, a giant fox with nine _

_massive tails flailing around, hundreds of ghostly figures surrounding the fox, and then _

_with a great flash of light the fox disappeared. The images ceased and Aang shook his _

_head then looked up at Roku with a look that said 'What the heck was that'. "That was an _

_ancient and extremely powerful spirit called the **Kyuubi no Kitsune**, and what you just _

_saw was it's banishment to another world by the other Avatars and myself." Aang looked _

_confused "Why did you need to banish it, it's not like it was trying to do something _

_awful." At his words Roku's face became solemn and there was a serious look in his eyes _

_"Aang you must understand that not all spirits are good, some are evil and do not like _

_humans or the Avatar." Aang had a look of disbelief on his face to think that some spirits _

_were evil. Well not complete disbelief as he had met quite a mean spirit before such as _

_Koh the Face Stealer, but you get the point. "But why did you need to banish it, what was _

_the current Avatar doing at the time, and shouldn't the Avatar have done something so _

_that it didn't need to be banished to another world!?" Aang didn't know why but his _

_temper flared as he said these words. Roku looked at Aang with a sympathetic gaze and _

_said "The Avatar at that time was sealed up in an iceberg and would not wake up for 100 _

_years." Aang looked at Roku and felt tears begin to well up in his eyes because of _

_something else that happened had been his fault because he ran away. He turned away so _

_he wouldn't see the tears "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry with you, I thought that the _

_past Avatars banished it only because it was evil." Roku smiled down at the young monk _

_"It is quite alright Aang you did not know and I can understand your anger, but we didn't _

_banish it without reason. It came here with the intent to destroy the Avatar, but the other _

_Avatars and I were able to banish it to another world before it could do any harm." At _

_this Aang looked slightly relieved that no one got hurt because of him but also confused _

_as to why Roku was telling him of the spirit that had tried to destroy him. "But why are _

_you telling me this if it was trying to destroy me?" he asked. "Roku sighed "Because the _

_**Kyuubi** was an extremely powerful spirit and it has the power to help you defeat the Fire _

_Lord." "But Roku if the spirit was banished by the Avatar why would it help us and _

_besides why was it trying to destroy me?" he asked confusedly. "The **Kyuubi** disliked _

_humans and attacked because it was outraged that a human had as much power as itself. _

_It also felt threatened that if a human had that much power it could possibly use that _

_power to destroy it, so it came here with the intent to destroy the Avatar but we stopped it _

_before it could do any harm." Aang just stared at him "Let me get this straight you're _

_telling me that an all powerful spirit felt threatened by the Avatar who is supposed to _

_maintain the balance of the world and that it didn't like the fact that a human had just as _

_much power only because it was a human and that it was going to disrupt the balance _

_and destroy the world all because of the Avatar?" Roku just simply stated "Yes" and _

_Aang just literally face faulted onto the floor. (Hey it's a crossover with Naruto face _

_faults and Sweat Drops apply). "That has to be the dumbest reason I've ever heard!" he _

_shouted. "Yes yet it makes perfect sense, the **Kyuubi** felt threatened and it attacked." _

_Roku stated. Aang groaned the older Avatar had a point. "So what do I do the Kyuubi is _

_in another world, how do I bring it here if it's in another world?" Aang asked. "That is _

_the hard part you must find and head to the **Kyuubis** temple." Roku said. "Ok but where _

_is the temple?" he asked. "I do not know nor do the other Avatars, but there is one who _

_does know its location and you have met him before." he told Aang. "Who…Who is it?" _

_he asked. "It is Koh the Face Stealer, the only spirit old enough to know the location." _

_Roku said. Aangs face looked grim "You mean I have to go back there again and see _

_him." he asked. "I am afraid so Aang once you get there you must ask him the location of _

_the temple." Roku said. "Ok I'll do it, but I won't like it" Aang said as he frowned. Roku _

_smiled at him "Good, but it appears that's all I have time for Aang, I shall see you once _

_you enter the Spirit World, but for now go to sleep and tell your friends of this in the _

_morning good-bye Aang." Roku said and with that he faded into the darkness. 'Well that _

_answered some of my questions but I still have more' he thought and with that he let the _

_darkness claim him as he faded into the realm of sleep. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that I took so long to Update you guys but the next chapter will be up buy next week. I also know like I said the chapter is boring but I promise that I will try to pick it up. On a lighter note **I NEED FREAKIN REVIEWS HERE PEOPLE**.

Also I need suggestions for pairing so starts makin some suggestions here people I need some suggestions people. Read and Review

C('.'C) HUG ME


End file.
